kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Obey the Game
Obey the Game is an action game by John Cooney. The player controls an elephant in a series of minigames. Gameplay As the title suggests, the player must obey the game's instructions in a series of minigames. The only exception is when the background flashes red with the word "disobey" displayed, meaning that the player must go against the instructions. The next minigame increases the speed by adding 0.1x to the current speed (1x, 1.1x, 1.2x, et cetera). If the player fails to complete a minigame, the elephant loses a life. The player can gain a life by winning a minigame. The elephant can only have a maximum of five lives. When the game is over, the amount of minigames passed serves as the final score. Minigames These are the minigames that appear: * Block: Save the purple elephant by jumping in front of a falling spike ball. Disobey by letting her get crushed. * Catch a Ride: Touch the moving cloud to ride it. Disobey by jumping over the cloud. * Coffee Break: A period of relaxation with no rules to follow. Always runs in regular speed. * Collect: Pick up three coins. Disobey by not obtaining a single coin. * Deliver: The purple elephant flies around the screen by balloon while the blue elephant carries a package. Give the package to the purple elephant. Disobey by avoiding her at all costs. * Ditch: The elephant is in a rocket; make him get out of the rocket. Disobey by staying still. * Gather: Three balloons are on screen, about to float away. Collect all three before they leave. Disobey by not touching the balloons. * Hide: A box will fall on top of the elephant, so just stay still. Disobey by moving the elephant away from it. * Push This/That: There are two buttons labeled "this" and "that". Press the button in the instructions. Disobey by pressing the wrong button. * Romance: There are spikes at the left and the purple elephant is at the right. Go to the purple elephant. Disobey by going to the spikes. * Run: A fan at the left is sucking the elephant toward it. Run to the right to avoid it. Disobey by accepting the fan. * Suicide: There are a set of spikes in the room; run toward them. Disobey by staying alive. * Survive: There is a spiked ball rolling around in the room. Avoid the ball at all costs. Disobey by touching the ball. * Take the Stairs: Go up the stairs at the left. Disobey by jumping into the spiked ceiling. * Walk: Simply move. Disobey by staying still. Game Modes The game has five different modes: * Normal Mode: All minigames appear with the occasional disobey signal flashing. * Hidenride Mode: Only the Catch a Ride and Hide minigames appear. * Blind Mode: The screen slowly fades to black with only the elephant in view. * Reverse Mode: The elephant must disobey when he obeys and obey when he disobeys. * Rapidfire Mode: There are no transitions between minigames; the next game will start immediately. Badges |descrip = Get a score of 20 on Rapidfire mode|url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ArmorGames/obey-the-game}}[[Category:Games]] Category:Games with badges